


A Long Drive

by stonerbella (LilLesbianLauren)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLesbianLauren/pseuds/stonerbella
Summary: Rosalie wants to take Bella on a long drive
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Kudos: 69





	A Long Drive

The first time Rosalie had taken Bella driving, they had only lasted an hour. The speed and hairpin turns were what finally got to Bella. The cold hand squeezing hers had been the only thing keeping her from panicking and insisting the car stop all together. Eventually Rosalie had enough of Bella’s constant backseat driving and turned the car around. It wasn’t as if Bella didn’t trust her—Rosalie was a mechanical genius. Cars were second nature to her. Bella was fine when she was driving the car herself, it had more to do with not being personally in control of the car than the driver in particular. But she knew how much her girlfriend loved long drives, so she made it a mission to become more comfortable in the passenger seat.

The surprise wasn’t hard to pull off. Emmett spent a week straight driving Bella around in his Jeep. “Immersion therapy” was what Carlisle called it. As horrifying and heart-attack inducing as it was, Emmett had introduced her to all of her worst case scenarios. At this point the idea of driving with the much calmer, much more careful blonde was almost exciting.

Alice had helped Bella book a cabin a few hours away for the weekend. The enthusiastic vampire had taken it upon herself to chose the location and by the time she had finished showing Bella the photos, the brunette’s entire body resembled the color of a ripe tomato. Disgustingly romantic and over the top, but that was the price of asking the smallest Cullen for help. She had also asked Alice to pack them small suitcases for the weekend. A choice she was well aware would most likely bite her in the ass when she finally looked in the bags, but she decided to leave that anxiety for their final destination.

With the bags in the car and the cabin booked, the day finally arrived to surprise Rosalie. Emmett had taken her hunting to get her out of the house and while she was away, Alice helped Bella pull her girlfriend’s red convertible around to the front of the house. When the pixie-haired girl starting laying rose petals in a trail along the worn path into the woods, Bella rolled her eyes. Why had she expected anything less?

The sun was setting when Rosalie and Emmett finally returned. They were almost invisible as they ran through the path to the house. Alice laughed as she heard them coming.

“She’s incredibly confused.” She replied off of Bella’s concerned look.

The two blurs finally came to a stop in front of the car. Emmett sporting a knowing smile and Rosalie’s hands on hips, eyebrow raised.

“B, Valentine’s Day is six months from now. February 14th.” Rosalie pointed out, giving her girlfriend a sympathetic smile.

“Yeah, but Go On A Road Trip with Your Girlfriend day is today. August……” Bella trailed off, looking to Alice for help. “…..10th? August 10th.”

Rosalie couldn’t hold in her laugh. The time spent with her new love had certainly softened her up. Her siblings noted it too, the over all energy in the house had lightened.

“I thought we didn’t do road trips? Last time was-“ the blonde was cut off by her overexcited brother.

“Already covered! We’ve been driving together in my Jeep for the past week. She’s officially a graduate of Emmett’s Chill the Fuck Out Course.” Emmett turned to Bella and flopped his hand around in a wildly specific gesture. She returned it in kind, both their faces expressly serious the entire time. Once the bizarre interaction had ended, Bella gestured to the car proudly and explained her plan.

“We’ve got a cabin in the woods for the weekend. About 5 hours away, though Alice has assured me we’ll be there in 3. The address is already programmed into the GPS and our bags are in the trunk.

For once, Rosalie had no comment. She was taken aback. Nobody had ever come close to doing anything like this for her. Her brother and sister took that as their cue to leave and with after mouthing variously sexually explicit things to a incredibly embarrassed Bella, they disappeared into the house.

Once they were alone, Bella made her way over to the presently quiet blonde. She slid up to her, her hands snaking around Rosalie’s waist.

“If you want to stay in and watch a movie at home instead, I totally get it. I’m sure Emmett would love to watch that new action movie. In fact-“ Her smug murmurs were interrupted by cold lips against her own. The kiss was slow, deliberate. Rosalie didn’t need words to explain her feelings. The two of them rarely did. Bella could feel it in her actions, the gentle way their bodies moved to fit together. After a moment Rosalie pulled away, resting her forehead against her Bella’s.

“You.” She said simply.

“You’re welcome.” Bella replied. She brushed a stray blonde hair to the side, moving her lips to the vampire’s ear. She whispered as she gently slipped the car keys into her lover’s back pocket.

“Now let’s ride.”


End file.
